Sentimentos
by siaL xD
Summary: Sora e Mimi colocam os papos em dia. Obs: os personagens não pertencem a mim, apenas a história em questão.


"Uow!" Mimi exclamou surpresa e Sora sorriu constrangida.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde toda a confusão que havia ocorrido no natal e, só agora, as duas amigas conseguiram finalmente sentar, cada uma em sua respectiva cama, uma no Japão e a outra nos EUA, e conversar sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Mimi e Sora, por mais diferente que fossem, haviam se aproximado bastante no tempo em que viveram suas aventuras no digimundo. Essa aproximação foi totalmente não planejada, mas um tanto previsível, afinal, eram as duas únicas meninas do grupo durante uma boa parte da jornada e, mesmo quando Hikari havia entrado para o grupo, a distância entre suas idades a fez aproximar-se mais de Takeru do que das duas meninas, o que não significava dizer que as três não eram próximas.

Com a mudança de Mimi para os EUA, as duas se distanciaram um pouco, fisicamente falando, mas procuravam manter o máximo de contato possível uma com a outra. Sora sempre se dera melhor com meninos do que com meninas o que fez de Mimi sua primeira amizade feminina de verdade e, embora tenha melhorado devido a sua convivência com Mimi e a convivência com o time de tênis, ainda não era a mais popular no ciclo feminino. Principalmente depois de ter virado namorada do cara mais desejado da escola.

"Você tá realmente falando sério? Ele?" Perguntou a ex-portadora da pureza com uma cara de espanto para logo depois cair na gargalhada, "Não acredito! Haha", Sora virou os olhos diante da diversão da amiga.

"Terminou?" Perguntou exasperada quando a amiga finalmente se acalmou.

"Sorry." Desculpou-se com um sorriso divertido no rosto e então continuou; "Fico feliz por vocês amiga, Yamato pode ser fechado, mas é leal, amigo e honesto, além de ser muito bonito. Se a forma como ele tratava Takeru é algum indício, então posso ficar tranquila sabendo que ele irá cuidar muito bem de você.". Terminou sorrindo e arrancando um sorriso imenso de Sora que não mais conseguia conter sua felicidade.

"Eu estou tão feliz Mimi!" confessou eufórica enquanto abraçava o travesseiro. Mimi sorriu enquanto observava a amiga. "Eu tinha tanto medo dele não me corresponder.".

"É claro que ele iria corresponder seus sentimentos Sora, nenhum homem sano daria um fora na minha amiga." Disse resoluta e, embora soubesse que essa afirmação de Mimi não trazia qualquer base confiável, o sorriso de Sora aumentou mais ainda e, divertida, retrucou; "não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam, mas obrigada Mimi.". Disse rindo enquanto a Tachikawa lhe sorria e negava com a cabeça.

"Sério, você me pegou desprevenida. Eu sabia que você estava apaixonada e que estava com medo de se declarar, nós até conversamos sobre isso, mas nem em um milhão de anos eu iria adivinhar que o cara por quem você estava apaixonada era o Yamato.". Comentou divertida.

Sora sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem-se. De fato, haviam conversado sobre isso antes, logo quando Sora finalmente admitiu para si mesma que estava gostando do ex-portador da amizade. Obviamente, não havia dito o nome de Yamato, pois por mais amigas que fossem Sora ainda assim tinha certa dificuldade em expressar seus sentimentos, algo que secretamente invejava em Mimi. Mas, tirando o nome, Sora desabafou com Mimi seus medos e inseguranças quanto a essa paixão e a amiga a tranquilizou e a aconselhou.

No fim, se não fosse pelos conselhos de Mimi e de Piyomon, Sora talvez não tivesse tido coragem de se declarar.

"_Eu não sei se o conselho que vou te dar é o mais correto, visto que não convivo com você e esse garoto para poder te aconselhar com mais base, mas acredito que você deva conversar com ele, contar como se sente." _

"_Não sei Mimi, não quero perder a amizade ou criar um clima chato...". Mimi a interrompeu:_

"_Acho que você tem muito mais a ganhar do que a perder. Guardar sentimentos é sempre ruim, ainda mais nesse caso. Quem sabe ele também não sinta o mesmo e não esteja tendo as mesmas hesitações que você está tendo agora? Você pode estar deixando de viver algo lindo por medo e, se no fim ele não te corresponder, paciência. Você é forte Sora e vai se reerguer e tem a mim e aos nossos amigos para te apoiar. Mas, pelo menos, você vai ter tentado."_

_Ao ver que a amiga continuava hesitante, continuou; "Não sei como é pra você, mas, pra mim, todo sim ou não é melhor que um 'e se?'"._

Para Piyomon, Sora havia contado tudo, inclusive a identidade do amado, e a digimon se mostrou uma constante força de incentivo até que no fim, Sora encheu-se de coragem o suficiente para declarar-se.

"Eu sempre achei que, se fosse para você ficar com algum dos meninos do grupo, seria o Taichi." Continuou ignorando o devaneio que havia notado ter tomado conta da ruiva.

Sora, despertando de seus pensamentos, sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se e encher-se de culpa. Sentiu seus olhos lagrimejarem e rapidamente desviou sua mirada da tela do computador para suas mãos que se encontravam em seu colo, apertadas, em forma de punho.

Mimi, ao ver o estado da amiga, adquiriu uma expressão preocupada, "Sora?", perguntou hesitante.

Sora respirou profundamente tentando readquirir controle sobre suas emoções e então voltou a encarar a amiga e, tentou sorrir, mas, vencida, apenas sussurrou; "Eu também achava...".

Mimi arregalou os olhos diante da declaração da amiga e sentiu-se mal ao entender a situação da ex-portadora do amor. Embora estivesse quase certa da resposta, Mimi sentiu-se obrigada a perguntar:

"Sora...Você está realmente certa da escolha que fez? Dos seus sentimentos?"

Sora soltou um suspiro pesado e, sorrindo tristemente, respondeu a pergunta da amiga:  
>"Humhum. Mas não queria ter que ferir outra pessoa por conta disso, principalmente ele."<p>

Mimi lhe sorriu compadecida; "Você não pode ficar se culpando Sora, ninguém manda nessas coisas...".

"Eu sei, mas ainda assim... É difícil sabe? Quando eu era mais nova, pouco tempo depois de voltarmos do digimundo, eu comecei a achar que eu pudesse gostar dele, mas ele não me dava nenhum sinal de que podia sentir o mesmo e então, à medida que o tempo foi passando, eu notei que eu havia confundido meus sentimentos e que o que eu sentia pelo Taichi era apenas amizade. E, durante esse tempo, Yamato e eu, fomos nos aproximando mais...".

"Yamato e eu temos tanto em comum Mimi, ele consegue me entender, é sensível e tem zelo com os sentimentos dele e dos outros. Além de ser bem maduro para a nossa idade e, não nego, que ele seja muito bonito também."

Mimi sorriu ao ver quão envergonhada e defensiva a amiga estava ficando ao falar do loiro.

"Você não precisa se justificar para mim Sora, quem você namora é escolha sua e nem a minha opinião ou a de qualquer pessoa deveria interferir nisso. Mas saiba que, para mim, se você tiver seguido os seus sentimentos, qualquer decisão que você tenha tomado, é a certa. Como disse, Yamato é um bom rapaz e tenho certeza que irá te tratar como merece.".

Sora sorriu, muitos julgavam Mimi de maneira precipitada baseando-se apenas na sua aparência, mas Mimi era, na verdade, uma menina bastante madura para a sua idade, sem duvidas alguma, a sua experiência no digimundo e seus anos morando em outro país, a fez crescer muito.

"Obrigada Mimi."

As amigas conversaram ainda por mais algum tempo até Sora ficar cansada e se despedir da amiga. Pouco tempo depois, já na cama, Sora refletiu sobre os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida e, por mais que lamentasse o sofrimento que sua decisão trouxe a Taichi, não pode deixar de suspirar contente enquanto sorria ao pensar em Yamato e podia dizer, sem a menor dúvida, que não se arrependia da decisão que tomara.


End file.
